The prior art is replete with numerous examples of various visual warning devices which have been utilized on overland vehicles, and the like, and which are effective to provide a visual signal which indicates to adjoining vehicles that the overland vehicle is about ready to change lanes, brake or otherwise engage in a maneuver which might effect the adjoining vehicle. Examples of prior art visual signaling devices are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,167; 5,481,409; 5,361,190; 5,788,357; 6,045,243; and others. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,005,724 and 6,076,948, the inventors have disclosed other arrangements for visual signaling assemblies which include providing a semitransparent mirror having a region through which an emitted visual signal may pass. The mirrors as described in these two patents have an acceptable amount of reflectivity while providing a region which passes visibly discernable electromagnetic radiation in an amount so as to form a visual signal that can be seen by adjacent drivers.
While all the prior art references noted above have worked with a great deal of success, the inventor has endeavored to continually develop new visual signaling assemblies which are lighter in weight; have a reduced thickness dimension; and which utilize various light emitting devices to provide a number of benefits which were heretofore, unknown. Those skilled in the art have long recognized that the space available to position a visual signaling assembly within a mirror housing, for example, is quite limited. Further, the dissipation of heat generated by any light emitting assembly within a mirror housing continues to be a concern in the design of such assemblies.
Therefore, a visual signaling assembly which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art assemblies utilized heretofore is the subject matter of the present application.